Menma's back!
by song of the night
Summary: Menma's back and alive and decides to visit Naruto! What happens next? Please read! P.S. This is my first time writing about Menma... so please read and review!
1. Acounter

**Naruto: I do not own ****Naruto**** in any way! *grins***

**Disclaimer: I'm supposed to say that…. *glares at naruto***

**Naruto: S-scary….. * backs away***

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Moving on…. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1-Acounter: Menma's pov:

'Its been two years that I haven't seen Naruto…', I thought.

'He probably thinks I'm dead already since I blew up that mine in order to save that village before….'

'It wouldn't hurt to visit the Leaf Village and see my friend Naruto… I didn't even get to eat that special ramen he was talking about…'

'Yep maybe I should!' I thought excitedly, 'He would be so surprised!'

I smiled to myself.

As I was lost in my thoughts someone spoke.

"What are you doing here beside the border?"

I turned around.

She froze.

It was Tenten! She looked the same except she had a different outfit. I bet everyone changed a bit…

'I wonder if she notices me….'

She walked up to me slowly.

"It can't be…. Your dead!..." she said in a hushed tone.

" Well, thankfully I survived… " I said.

I was glad she remembered me… It would be a big problem if she thought I was an enemy…

All of sudden a person came out of the bushes…

IT WAS NARUTO!

He had a different outfit too!

" Tenten, Grandma Tsunade said that we had to patrol the border… Why are you just standing there… and who is HE?", he asked.

She didn't move. She just kept staring at me.

He looked at me.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He ran up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead….", he said.

He was crying tears of joy.

I looked around.

I was surprised at what I saw! Tenten was crying too!

"Well I'm back now!" I said.

Naruto wiped off his tears. Tenten did too.

"Yep! Lets go to the village! Grandma Tsunade would be so surprised and Neji would be too! And we can eat ramen! Believe it!", he replied.

I smiled and nodded.

He was happy and Tenten was too!

They lead me to the village.

While we were walking Naruto and Tenten filled me in on what happened to the village.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe my ears.

They told me that the village was getting repaired because the village got destroyed by the Akatsuki.

Naruto looked in the distance.

'There was something he was leaving out…' I thought, ' I wonder what it is?'

I pushed that in the back of my mind.

There was more important stuff… like helping out the village.

As we got to the entrance we saw Tsunade.

She was talking to two people.

I assumed that they were jonins because of how they looked.

As we walked towards the entrance she saw us.

She smiled at me.

"Welcome back Menma!" she said.

**To be continued…**

**Naruto: Did you like her story? **

**Disclaimer: I hope you did! **

**Tsunade: Its great! **

**Disclaimer: Why thank you Tsunade!**

**Tsunade: No thank you! For putting me in the story!**

**Disclaimer: Ok!... Please review!**


	2. WELCOME BACK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..*grins***

**Naruto: THAT WAS MY LINE! BELIEVE IT! *pouts***

**Disclaimer: Humph…. You're no fun….**

**Naruto: Am too! I'm AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD, THE RAMEN GETS IT! *glares at naruto***

**Naruto: NOOOOOO! **

**Disclaimer: Just kidding… *laughs***

**Naruto: Ohhhh…..**

**Disclaimer: Well.. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2- WELCOME BACK: Menma's pov

"Welcome back Menma!" she said.

She came up to me and smacked my shoulder.

It sent me flying a little.

As I regained my balance I checked my shoulder.

I swear I thought a bone cracked…. Oh well…

"People said that you were dead… What happened?"

Tsunade's face grew serious.

" Well…"

I explained to her what had happened to me.

She sighed in relief as I finished my explanation.

"Well I'm glad your back Menma.." she said giving me a smile.

"So, where are you heading too?" she asked.

"Well.. I don't really know… but I think were going to visi-"

All of a sudden a hand tugged on my shoulder.

I turned around.

It was Naruto.

"We should hurry up and visit Neji.. It's almost nighttime…"

I looked up in the sky.

He was right… the sun was setting….

"Yeah we should!" said Tenten agreeing with him.

"Ok then… Bye Tsunade!" I waved at her as I walked away.

She waved back.

'This day is turning out pretty good…' I thought smiling to myself.

**To be continued….**

**Disclaimer: How was it? Was it good?**

**Naruto: She worked hard on this…**

**Disclaimer: Yes I did….. Sorry if it was a short chapter….**

**Naruto: Please review!**


	3. Neji's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. Or his ramen….**

**Neji: ramen?….**

**Disclaimer: do you have a problem?…**

**Neji: Nooo… just wondering-**

**Disclaimer: because if you did… I will kill you…**

**Neji: what?**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!**

**Neji: really! What would you do?**

**Disclaimer: I guess you didn't hear what I said…good…**

**Neji: WHAT IS IT?**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna kill you…*devilish smile***

**Neji: *gulp* Would you really do that?…**

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes and slaps him on the back***

**Neji: Owww! What was that for-**

**Disclaimer: It's called sarcasm! I thought ninjas knew about sarcasm! Jeez…**

**Neji: Well they do, but it seemed like you were really going to kill me…**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm sorry… *hugs him***

**Neji: It's ok….. *hugs back***

**Lee: *jumps out of nowhere* Why wasn't I invited to the youthful hug?**

**Neji:…..**

**Disclaimer: Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3- Neji's house: Menma's pov

'This day is turning out pretty good…' I thought smiling to myself.

"Hey! Lets go to Neji's house right now!" said Naruto "This path will take us to his clan's village."

He pointed to a path and started walking.

'I wonder if Neji will remember me….' I thought.

"Do you think we'll have time to visit Neji?" asked Tenten interrupting my thoughts.

She turned and faced me.

"Maybe.." I replied.

As we continued walking towards the path we saw a village.

It was the Hyuga clan village!

'Finally' I thought 'My feet are killing me!'

All of a sudden we heard a voice.

"W-Who are you and w-why are you h-here?"

'Wow' I thought 'I bet that person is nervous….'

The person stepped out of the darkness.

She had long dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes and she was about the same age as Tenten.

She was definitely a Hyuga…. But a very pretty one…..

"Hi Hinata!" said Tenten "Its just us! We came to visit-"

"Hey Hinata!" interrupted Naruto "We came to visit your cousin Neji!"

Hinata blushed.

"Me and N-Neji lives in that b-big house in the m-middle of the v-village.." she replied pointing to the house.

"Thanks Hinata!" said Naruto running towards the house while thanking her.

That left just me and Tenten standing there with Hinata.

"Your welcome Naruto…" blushed Hinata.

She turned and faced Tenten and me.

"So u-umm… whose that?.." she asked pointing at me.

"Oh! This is Menma!" replied Tenten.

"Hello"

I waved at her.

"Hi…" she smiled.

"U-um I hope you don't mind….but a-are you a girl?" she asked.

Tenten fell down and started laughing hysterically.

I blushed a deep crimson red.

I was bewildered! I didn't know what to say! This is the first time someone asked about me being a girl! Ummm.. What do I say?

Suddenly Tenten stood and faced Hinata.

She was still giggling.

"Sorry Hinata but he's not a girl…sadly no…HAHAHA!" Tenten started laughing hysterically again and I was turning more red.

"Ohh…. I'm sorry….." said Hinata blushing furiously.

"Lets go Tenten.." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to where Naruto went.

'Gosh' I thought 'That was embarrassing!'

Finally we caught up to Naruto.

He was waiting beside the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Lets just say we had a few questions…." I said turning a little red.

I looked over at Tenten.

She was trying very hard not to laugh.

Naruto knocked on the front door while I stood there looking at the house.

It was extremely huge!

The door slid open.

IT WAS NEJI!

I looked at Neji.

'His hair got even longer….' I thought 'I wonder if he is ever going to cut it….'

"Hey Naruto, Tenten, and…. It can't be…. I thought you were dead…." said Neji.

Tenten explained everything to Neji.

When she was finally done he sighed.

"Wow" he said.

He looked around.

"Sorry about that… Come in the house… It's almost nighttime and I bet you haven't eatin dinner yet…" said Neji.

Neji led us to the dining room.

We were surprised!

There on the table was!…..

**To be continued….**

**Disclaimer: Did you like it?**

**Lee: DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Disclaimer: What happened to Neji?**

**Lee:…. I don't know…**

**Disclaimer: Oh well….**

**Disclaimer: Well please review! If you do, you'll get a hug from each character from Naruto! **


End file.
